DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) memory modules are frequently used as components of computer systems, like personal computers or servers. In order to improve the reliability of operations of the DRAM memory module, ECC (Error Correction Code) functionality is integrated into the memory modules. Usually, the integration of ECC functionality is realized by adding extra DRAM chips to the DRAM memory module or by integrating the ECC functionality directly into the DRAM memory chips of the DRAM memory modules.
The drawback of DRAM memory modules comprising ECC functionality is that the layout of the DRAM memory modules is more complex than the layout of the “ordinary” memory modules. Usually, the plug contact of DRAM memory modules comprising ECC functionality shows more pins than the plug contact of momeory modules without ECC functionality.
A memory device with ECC functionality that has a more transparent and simple architecture like common memory devices with ECC functionality is desirable.